Tell Her This
by BonesBird
Summary: The aftermath of The Reaper has far reaching consequences for not only Hotch, but the whole team.


**Title: Tell Her This  
****Summary: The aftermath of The Reaper has far reaching consequences for not only Hotch, but the whole team.  
****Lyrics: Tell Her This - Del Amitri**

**So, this has to be dedicated to the WONDERFUL LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou, who hasn't read this yet, but I described my idea to her and she thought it was fantastic, this was when I didn't think I should do it.**

**I know I'm pretty absent at the moment, I'm working on a LONG fic, but I want to have it finished before I post it, and few more oneshots and/or songfics. This is a truly beautiful song, so do take the time to catch it while reading this. Thanking you!**

_**

* * *

Tell her not to go  
**__**I ain't holding on no more**_

He looked up and he could see the tears in her eyes, nothing had ever pierced his heart like seeing her cry. He always felt his heart break. Nothing he could do could save her from this anguish, he couldn't tell her that everything would be OK, because he wasn't sure it would be. Would they ever recover from this blow to their team, would they ever find a way to mend their family after having one of the members ripped from them. In the worst possible way.

_**Tell her something in my mind  
**__**Freezes up from time to time**_

"Derek, is it really true" she whispered as she saw him, instead of responding he just wrapped his arms around her. He felt the other members of their team file past him, to do whatever they needed to do to mourn, but he already had what he needed. He had the one thing that could keep him grounded. "Are you sure, did you check her" Penelope continued, even as she sobbed against his chest. He held onto her tightly, not even trying to move yet.

_**Tell her not to cry  
**__**I just got scared that's all**_

"Don't cry P, come on, let me take you home" he whispered in her ear, pulling her along with him, keeping his arms wrapped around her, pulling her along with him, not wanting her to feel alone for even a second. No matter his heartbreak at having to see her sobbing, he knew he needed to get her home, needed to get her in her own place, where she could centre herself again. This had stabbed through the heart of the team, and through all their single hearts.

_**Tell her I'll be by her side  
**__**All she has to do is call**_

The whole car journey he heard her sniffing along side him, he could see the tear tracks reflecting in the light cast by the streetlamps. He wanted to wipe all her tears away, never to see them again, but to just be there for her was enough for him. He helped her back up to her apartment, barely letting a centimetre of space come between them,

_**Tell her what was wrong  
**__**I sometimes think too much  
**__**But say nothing at all**_

"Derek, please don't leave me" she whispered, pulling him into the apartment after her. He caught her in his arms as she began to fall. "I can't believe this still" she whispered as he held her in place, holding her tightly against him. He moved to the sofa, pulling her on top of him, happy to have her want to be so close to him. He leant his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes and gently kissing the end of her nose.

_**Tell her from this high to reach  
**__**I am ready now to fall**_

"I promise, I won't leave you until I'm ready" he smiled a small, sad smile and received a watery response, she moved closer to him, and suddenly he felt her lips against him, ever so gently. He opened his eyes as she pulled back a little. She caught his eye and just nodded. Before leaning in and kissing him again. He kissed her back holding her tightly in a joint embrace of comfort and love.

_**Tell her not to go  
**__**I ain't holding on no more**_

He fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her, trying not to think of the day. He was always worried about her, and the team, and now he was going to make sure that Hotch didn't overwork. He was also going to make sure that Garcia didn't let it get to her either.

_**Tell her nothing if not this  
**__**All I want to do is kiss her**_


End file.
